Display of articles intended for sale, for example, in retail stores, are of course well known.
In some instances, it is desirable for the articles to not only be visibly displayed, but also displayed in a manner which will allow a user to pick up and handle the article. For example, cellular phones, computer mouses, handheld calculators, etc. are frequently displayed in this manner to allow potential purchasers to hold the article and thereby gain an appreciation of its size, weight, feel, etc. which might not otherwise be available if the article is viewable only inside a box (or not otherwise viewable at all where the article is expensive enough to require that it be stored in a secure area where potential purchasers cannot access even the box. Further, by making such articles accessible to potential customers, problems with those persons undesirably opening (and perhaps spoiling) packaging in order to see the article can be avoided.
In certain cases, the actual article is itself displayed. Particularly in cases where the article is expensive, various security devices have heretofore been used to prevent the displayed articles from being lost, either through a customer inadvertently walking off with the device, or through deliberate theft. Such displays may commonly include tethering the articles to security cables (to prevent inadvertent taking by potential customers), but also include special cables and electronics which will sound an alarm if the article is removed from the cable or the cable is cut. Further, the base of such displays is often especially configured to protect the remote end of the cable and the associated electronic alarm(s) to protect against access which would allow a thief to disable the security device(s). Still further, such devices typically require a power source for operation. Unfortunately, in many retail stores, for example, such power is not readily available and, even if it is available, locating a closed base as required for such devices is not only relatively expensive, but can also be difficult to build, can take up a disproportionate amount of floor space, and can hinder changing the layout of the store and its shelves should a change be desired later. Thus, such high security displays are not readily susceptible to use in many open displays, such as peg-boards, which are commonly and easily spread throughout retail facilities at locations where electrical power is not always readily available.
In any event, while expensive articles may benefit greatly from relatively expensive security devices having electronic alarms, in many instances the cost associated with protecting the article against theft is not justified relative to the cost of the displayed article itself. For example, the value of the displayed article may be low, or the displayed article(s) may be small non-standalone part(s) of a larger system, or what is displayed may be non-functioning samples which are of no value to a thief while nonetheless serving the function of allowing potential customers to handle the article to appreciate its size, weight, feel, etc.
Unfortunately, many display devices intended for use with low end present their own difficulties. For example, in order to be securely mounted to a wall, some require damaging the wall, and also require the use of special hardware. Further, with some displays, different versions are required to display different articles, and custom designs can increase the cost of the devices as well as making maintenance of adequate inventories of the display devices more costly as well. Still further, the manner of presentation of the articles is sometimes undesirable by, for example, failing to present the articles in an attention catching manner. Additionally, the life of some display devices is affected by their tendency to fray recoil cables.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above problems.